The Unbreakable Barrier
by sailorstarguardian
Summary: Based on MARS. For some reason, Seiya is drawn to a quiet girl that scared of guys and their touch. what made her like this? Can Seiya break her barrier?CHPT. 12 UP! NEED REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Seiya was running down the sidewalk, if he didn't hurry he'd be late for school. As he turned the corner, he ran right into a girl, and caused her stuff she was carrying to go everywhere.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked while kneeling down to help her pick up her stuff. The girl didn't reply, she just quietly picked up her stuff, not even making eye contact.

"Here," Seiya said handing her her notebook. The girl quickly grabbed it and stood up and started to walk away.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked again with curiousity.

The girl kept on walking when suddenly, Seiya grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" Seiya asked again with growing concern. The girl yanked her hand away, and broke into a run. Seiya ran after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Seiya thought. The girl gasped as she tripped and fell, again dropping her stuff. Seiya caught up with her and asked if she was hurt. She didn't reply and just gathered up her things. Seiya helped her, and noticed that her notebook was open, revealing the girl's drawings. Seiya picked it up, and flipped through it.

"Wow, you're a good artist," Seiya said.

The girl snatched the notebook away from him, and suddenly began to breathe very heavily.

"Hey, are you alright?" Seiya asked worriedly. He then noticed the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He put his hand on her shoulder and put his other hand on her chin, and tilted her head upwards so she was looking right at him, brushed her hair from her eyes, and used his thumb to wipe her tears away. The girl gasped and widened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked more softly this time. The girl pushed him away and took off running, despite her breathing problem. When she was far enough from Seiya, she stopped running and began to take slow deep breaths to calm herself and get her breathing back to normal.

"Why didn't that guy just leave me alone?" the girl thought.

Seiya walked into the main courtyard of the school and found his two best friends, Taiki and Yaten.

"Hey, Taiki! Yaten!" Seiya shouted.

"Where were you? We were waiting for you." Yaten asked.

"Gomen," Seiya said, " I was running—" Just then, the bell rang and the threesome went to their first classes.

When Seiya walked into the classroom, many of the girls walked up to him and started to flirt with him.

"Class, take your seats." the teacher said. Seiya sat down and noticed that the girl sitting next to him was the girl he ran into.

"Hey, you're that girl I ran into," Seiya said.

"_Shoot, he noticed me."_ the girl thought.

"What's you're name?" Seiya asked as the teacher began to take attendance.

The girl didn't reply, she just stood still looking down at her desk..

"Kou Seiya?" teacher called.

"Here," Seiya answered.

Irritated, Seiya started to poke the girl in the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey I asked you a question. Why are you ignoring me?"

"Tenno Amara?" the teacher called.

"Stop ignoring me!" Seiya said.

"Amara?" the teacher said .

Finally, the girl looked up.

"Here."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

I don't own anything. :-(

**Chapter 2**

Seiya was sitting with Yaten and Taiki at lunch. Taiki was explaining to Seiya the strategy that they were gonna use for their basketball game that was after-school. Seiya was only half listening.

"Seiya, are you listening?" Taiki asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Seiya replied. "Hey, do you guys know anything about that girl over there?" Seiya asked while nodding towards Amara.

"Amara Tenno? She's in the art club," Yaten replied.

"She's pretty smart too, and quiet," Taiki said.

"She's probably stuck-up," Yaten said, "She doesn't speak a word, and all she does is draw all day."

"She writes too," Taiki said.

"What does she write about?" Seiya asked.

"How should we know?" Yaten replied, "Why are you so interested?"

Seiya then told them about his encounters with Amara.

"Yeah, she can't do much in gym because of her breathing problems," Taiki said.

"She can't stand it when guys touch her, or get close to her," Yaten said. "One time, me and her were in the art studio together, and I accidently knocked over her supplies," Yaten began, "I apologized and helped her pick up her stuff. We both reached for the same pencil, and my hand brushed against hers. She immediately snatched her hand away, gathered up her stuff, and stood away from everyone the rest of the day," Yaten finished.

"She's weird and stuck up, Seiya, don't get involved with her," Taiki said.

"I don't think she's weird or stuck-up," Seiya said quietly.

"Hmmm?" Yaten said.

Seiya looked across the cafeteria and spotted Amara. She was sitting alone, writing something in her notebook.

"Someone did something to her," Seiya said


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to bibi and Sailor Uranus, my loyal readers.

Don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Ring! The bell rang, freeing students from their last classes.

"Seiya, I'll meet you at the basketball court!" Taiki shouted.

"Okay," Seiya shouted back. Seiya walked to the stairway that lead out of the hallway, and waited.

"Hi, Seiya," said Misaki, one of the many girls that had a crush on Seiya.

"Hey," said Seiya and gave her that oh-so-sexy grin of his. Misaki smiled, waved, and continued down the stairs. Then, the girl he was waiting for, Amara, came to the stairway.

"Hey, Amara,"Seiya called. Amara stopped.

"_What does he want?"_ Amara thought. Seiya walked up to her, and noticed a blue ribbon wrapped around her wrist.

"Are you going to the art studio for art club?" he asked. His only reply was a slight nod of her head looking at the floor.

"My friend, Yaten, is in the art club," Seiya said, "I'm playing basketball with my other friend, Taiki,"he continued. He then untied the ribbon that kept his hair in a ponytail. He reached towards Amara's wrist and took off her ribbon and used it to tie up his hair. He gave his original ribbon to Amara. She looked at it, dumbfounded. Seiya smiled and took his ribbon from her hand and tied it around her wrist.

"Wish me luck for my game," Seiya said and jogged out of the school towards the basketball court. Amara stood their for a second, watching him go, and then continued to the art studio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaten looked up at Amara as she entered the studio. She was normally the first to arrive, but today she was late.

"I'll bet Seiya had something to do with it," he thought. As Amara sat down at her easel and began to draw, Yaten couldn't help but remember Seiya's words.

"_Someone did something to her." _

A few of the girls were standing near the window, watching Seiya's basketball game.

"Seiya is so cool," one of them said.

"I love the blue ribbon he uses for his hair," another said.

"He doesn't have a blue ribbon," Yaten thought He then noticed that Amara was looking at her wrist. The ribbon on it was Seiya's.

"Have you girls noticed the connection between Seiya and Amara?" said a girl named Fumiko.

"Yeah I saw them swap ribbons today," said a girl named Nina, " Are you worried, Misaki?"

"No, because after what we do to her, she'll never go near Seiya again,"said Misaki.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Amara is Haruka-san, but she's a little younger in this story. There is a reason for Amara being scared and shy. So keep reading. No one has be posting or updating any Haruka/Seiya stories, so I decided to write one. Don't own anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

Yaten and Amara were the only ones left in the art studio. Yaten packed up and began to leave.

"Bye Amara, don't for get to lock up the studio," he said. As he entered the hallway, he saw one of his teachers.

"Hi, Mr.Yoshia," Yaten said.

"Hello, Yaten," said Mr.Yoshia. When Yaten disappeared down the hallway, Mr.Yoshia entered the art studio and locked the door so no one could get in.

-------------------------------

"Hey, Yaten! We won!" cheered Seiya.

"Nice hair ribbon," Yaten said.

"Who's is it?" Taiki asked.

"Amara's," answered Yaten.

"How'd you know?" asked Seiya.

"Some of the girls were making comments on it, and I saw that Amara was wearing yours," Yaten said.

"Where's the art studio? Is she still there?" asked Seiya.

"Yes, she is, and you can use the back door. It's quicker," Yaten replied, pointing to a door a few yards away.

"Thanks," Seiya said and began to walk towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Amara jumped when she felt someone's arms around her.

"Hello, Amara," said Mr.Yoshia. Fear filled Amara's eyes.

"Leave me alone," said Amara quietly. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Be a good girl and don't struggle," he whispered in her ear.

"Get off of me!" Amara said more loudly this time. He only tightened his grasp. Amara tried to kick him, but she was frozen.

"_Why can't I move?"_ she thought. Mr.Yoshia put his hand down her shirt.

"Mr.Yoshia, I don't think rape is allowed in this school," said Seiya who saw the whole thing.

Mr.Yoshia jumped.

" WHAT are you doing here? You're not in art club!" Mr.Yoshia yelled.

"You don't have to be in art club to be in the studio. Now get the hell out!"Seiya yelled.

Mr.Yoshia ran.

He turned towards Amara.

"You okay?" he asked. She didn't reply. He reached towards her wrist. Amara jumped and grabbed her wrist. Seiya chuckled.

"Can I have my ribbon back?" he asked. She relawed,and gave him back his ribbon. He gave her hers.

"See you tomorrow," Seiya said and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing!

Don't own anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 **

Amara was walking down the street towards the school. Suddenly, a pair of hands seized her and pushed her up against a wall. Misaki, Fumiko, and Nina surrounded her.

"Amara, you and Seiya are getting along very well," Misaki said. "I'm the one that's supposed to be with Seiya. And I'm not going to let anyone get in my way," she said. "Seiya doesn't deserve a stupid, pathetic, helpless girl like you," she finished.

_Flashback _

"_Your mother doesn't deserve a stupid, pathetic, child like you," yelled her father. _

_End _

Amara looked at the ground, remembering those words. She began to rapidly blink her eyes, but one tear escaped.

"Aww, we made her cry," said Nina.

"How pathetic," spat Fumkio. Misaki, Fumiko, and Nina were smoking cigarettes. Misaki grabbed Amara's arm and held the cigarette centimeters away from her skin.

"Stay away from Seiya, or else you'll be crying for a week from cigarette burns," she threatened. The threesome began to blow cigarette smoke in Amara's face. Amara began to cough violently. She fell to the ground coughing and couldn't breathe.

"Bye," Misaki said sweetly, after she kicked Amara a couple times. A few minutes later, Amara still couldn't catch her breathe, and she began to cough up blood. As Seiya was walking to school, he heard violent coughing. He then found Amara.

"Amara!" Seiya gasped. He ran up to her and knelt beside her. He started rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

"It's okay, Amara, everything will be okay, just take slow, deep breaths," he softly whispered in her ear. A minute later, her breathing returned to normal.

"You okay?" he asked while wiping the blood around her mouth with a tissue.

"I hate this," Amara said barely above a whisper. Seiya looked at her.

"What did you say?" he asked. He put his face closer to hers.

"I hate it when people see me like this," she said just loud enough for Seiya to hear her.

"You'll be okay," he said, "Come on, I'll walk you to school."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Chapter 6 **

"Aw, come on! There's no place to sit,"Yaten said while scanning the lunchroom.

"Yeah there is,"said Seiya and he walked over to Amara's table and sat in front of her.

"He's kidding, right?" Yaten said.

"Well, there's no where else to sit," Taiki said. Yaten sighed, and sat with Seiya.

"Hey, Amara," Seiya said. Amara looked up and saw that Yaten and Taiki were sitting with her as well. She continued to sketch in her notebook. After a moment of silence, Seiya reached over and took her notebook. He flipped through it, admiring the drawings.

"Hey, I like this one the best. Can you paint it for me?" Seiya asked and showed her the picture. It was a sketch of a starry night with a man and a woman watching the stars. Amara nodded.

"In exchange for the painting, I'll protect you," he said. Amara noticed that Misaki was coming over to their table.

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki! We have room at our table,"she said. Taiki and Yaten got up and moved.

"Come on, Seiya. Surely you don't want to sit with _her_," Misaki said.

"Umm, actua-," he started.

"I gotta go anyway," Amara said quickly and got up and left. Seiya got up and went to sit with his friends. A few minutes later, Seiya decided to go look for Amara.

"Seiya, where are you going?" Misaki asked.

"Uh, bathroom," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amara was on the roof of the school.

"_Why does everything happen to me?"_ she thought.

_Flashback_

"_Darrel, leave me alone," a 13 year-old Amara said. _

"_Shut up and be a good girl," Darrel said. He threw Amara on a bed and tore at her clothes. _

_End _

Amara shivered and stepped closer to the steps.

_Flashback _

"_Daddy," cried a 6 year-old Amara. _

"_Shut up!" her father yelled. He began to beat her mother. She became unconscious. Her father came up to her and slapped her. _

_End _

She took another step closer to the edge.

_Flashback _

_Amara is in a car, her mother is driving. Suddenly a truck hit them. _

"_Mommy?" said a 6 year-old Amara. She began to cry at the sight of her mother's dead, bloody body. She hears sirens in the background. _

_End _

She took another step closer. If she took one more, she'd fall. Amara extended her foot out.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 **

"Amara!" Seiya yelled. Amara stumbled backwards, startled, and fell safely onto the roof. Seiya rushed up to her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Seiya yelled. "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"No one would've cared anyway," she said. Seiya put his arms around her.

"I would've," he said, "But why?"

"You don't know what the hell I've been through!" she yelled. Seiya was shocked at her anger.

"How would you like it if your mother took you away from your father when you were only four? How would you like it if your mother immediately remarried to a vicious, non-caring person you hated?" Seiya was silent.

"How would you like it if you saw your mother get beat up by your stepdad when you were only 5?" she collapsed to the ground in tears. Seiya starred at her.

"How would you like it if your stepdad beat the crap out of you just because he felt like it? How would you like it if the last you saw of your mother was her dead, bloody body in a car wreckage when you were six? What if you were forced to live with someone you hated and treated you like dirt? How would you feel if you were 10 and saw your only friend get shot? How would you feel if you were forced to do something you didn't want to do and it deeply impacted you?" she thought of her rape. Seiya was silent.

"You don't know what I've been through, Seiya" Seiya wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Hush," he whispered in her ear, "Everything will be okay, calm down," Thunder rumbled.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's going to rain," Seiya said. When they were inside, Amara wrapped her arma around Seiya's waist and buried her head in his jacket, still crying.

"Shhh, it's okay Amara," he soothed. Meanwhile, Misaki decided to look for Seiya since he had been gone awhile. She stopped by the roof entrance, and saw Seiya and Amara.

"Guess I'll have to carry out my threat," she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything!

**Chapter 8 **

"Girls," Misaki said while walking up to Nina and Fumiko, "After school, wait by the stairs with me."

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Amara always walks that way to get to art club," she replied.

Fumiko smiled, "What are we gonna do to her?" she asked.

"You'll see don't worry. I'll give Amara a warning in class today too," Misaki said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Misaki entered the classroom, she found Amara and Seiya sitting next to each other. Amara was sharpening her pencil.

"Hi, Seiya," Misaki flirted. She walked behind Amara and "accidently" bumped into her chair, causing Amara to cut herself on the sharpener.

Amara winced, "Ouch," she muttered.

"Oh, how clumsy of you," Misaki said. Seiya noticed that Amara was bleeding, and he grabbed her finger and began to suck on the wound. Misaki was disgusted. Amara snatched her hand away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were empty, except for Misaki, Nina and Fumiko, who were waiting for Amara. They lit cigarettes. Finally, Amara came into view.

"Hello, Amara," Misaki said. She then grabbed her and slammed her against a nearby wall.

"Amara, we had a deal, you leave Seiya alone, I leave you alone, but you didn't obey," Misaki said. She punched Amara in the face, her lip began to bleed.

Misaki kicked her, hard, in the stomach also. Amara clutched her stomach in pain, and fell to the floor.

"Nice sweatshirt," Misaki said, and she took the sweatshirt off Amara, revealing a thin tanktop underneath.

"Too bad, it's too small," said Misaki and threw it in the garbage.

"I like your sandals, too" she said and took Amara's sandals.

"Darn, these are too small too," Misaki said and threw them in the garbage too. Amara was in barefeet, jeans, and a tank top.

"Search her bag," commanded Misaki to Nina. In it, she found Amara's precious notebook.

"I'll hang onto this," Misaki said.

She then grabbed Amara's bare arm.

"I warned you about the cigarette burns," she said, and began to burn Amara's arm. Amara opened her mouth to scream, but Fumiko clamped her hand over Amara's mouth. Her arm felt like it was on fire. Misaki finished, Amara's arm was covered in burns. Misaki punched her again, harder this time, and the trio walked away laughing.

Amara, alone, pulled her knees up to her chest, and started to cry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: If I don't get** **at least 4 reviews for each chapter, I won't update. **

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, Seiya, where's Amara?" Yaten asked.

"Huh? Isn't she in the art studio?" Seiya asked.

"No," Yaten replied.

"That's odd, well, I'll go look for her," Seiya said.

----------------------------------------------------

Amara was still crying, head buried in her knees. She heard someone coming down the hall.

"_Please don't notice me," _she thought. The person stopped in front of her. She looked up. It was Seiya.

"Amara, what happened?" he asked kneeling down. She didn't respond. He took out a tissue and wiped away the blood from her lip. He took out another tissue and gave it to her.

"Thanks," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Seiya asked. She didn't answer. He helped her up.

"I take it whoever did this to you took away your shoes and sweatshirt?" he asked. Amara shivered.

"Here," he said handing her his jacket.

"Thanks," she said. Seiya put his arm around her.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said and lead her out of the school.

-------------------------------------

"Here," he said handing Amara a helmet.

"You drive a motorcycle?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yup, scared?" he asked. Amara shook her head. Seiya started the motorcycle.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Gateside Apartments," she replied.

"Hang on tight," Seiya said and off they went.

--------------------------------------------------

Seiya stopped at Gateside apartments.

"Thank you," Amara said.

"Your welcome," Seiya said, "You okay? You looked like you were badly hurt."

"Oh, I'm okay," she replied, "Where do you live?"

"In Longview Apartments," he said. "I gotta go," Seiya bent down and kissed her. "Bye." Seiya rode off.

Amara was stunned. She touched her lips and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Want the next chapter? (Amara goes to Seiya's place and sleeps over) Then review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I only got 3 reviews from SailorUranusLover, Bibi3758, and AngelONight. Thank you!

**Chapter 10 **

Amara was in her apartment, icing her wounds. She remembered Seiya's jacket.

"_He told where he lives, I should return it,"_ She thought.

---------------------------------------------------

Amara found the run-down apartment complex and entered one of the hallways.

"_Shoot, I don't know his room number," _She thought.

"HEY! Who are you?" yelled a voice. Amara jumped. Behind her was a tall man, about 6'5", with a heavy build. She paled.

"Who are you?" he said again.

"Umm..." she stumbled, "Does Seiya live here?"

The man pointed at the room at the end of the hallway.

"T-Thanks," she said nervously. She walked towards the door, the man followed. She knocked.

"_Please, Seiya, answer," _she thought.

Seiya opened the door.

"Hey, Amara. Whoa, you look like you've seen a ghost. You okay?" he greeted. He looked behind her.

"Oh, hey Steve," he said.

"Who's she?" Steve asked.

"My girlfriend, Amara," he replied.

"Huh?" Amara said dumbfounded.

"Come on in, Amara," he said. She walked into the very small room.

"Umm...excuse the mess and the size," Seiya said.

"That's okay. It's fine," Amara said, "I came to drop off your jacket," she said.

"You came all this way just to drop off my jacket? This isn't exactly the safest part of the neighborhood,"he said.

Amara touched her head and moaned. Her pain medication was wearing off and her head was beginning to hurt.

"You okay? Why don't you sit down," he said leading her to the couch. He sat down next to her.

"Seiya, did you mean it? The girlfriend thing?" she asked.

"I'd never lie to Steve," he said. Amara smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"You have a bruise," he said and lightly kissed the bruise under her eye.

Amara winced.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"A little," she replied.

"Who hurt you? You wouldn't tell me earlier," he asked. Amara didn't reply. He put his arm around her.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything," he whispered in her ear.

"Misaki, Nina, and Fumiko," she replied.

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"Misaki hates me because I hang out with you," Amara said.

"Yeah, Misaki's the jealous type," Seiya said, "don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered and kissed her. Amara massaged her forehead, her head was killing her and making her dizzy.

"Lay down and rest," Seiya said. Before she could stop herself, she was laying down next to Seiya, embraced in his arms.

"Where else did she hurt you?" he whispered.

"My stomach and my arm," she replied sleepily. Seiya slipped his hand up Amara's shirt and started to rub her stomach gently. Fear filled Amara's eyes. She sat up immediately. She was shaking.

"Oh, um, sorry about that," Seiya said blushing. He sat up and put his hand comfortingly on Amara's shoulder. Amara jumped.

"You alright?" he asked. Amara didn't hear him. Memories flooded her.

_Flashback _

"_Darrel, get off of me!" Amara cried. _

"_Shut up and be a good girl," Darrel said. He unzipped her pants. Amara whimpered as he unbuttoned her shirt. _

"_Good girl," he whispered. _

_End_

"Amara, what's wrong!" Seiya asked while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she replied. He gave her some tissues. Amara didn't notice that she had started to cry. Seiya wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to see you cry," he whispered.

"I don't _want_ to cry," Amara whispered. They sat there, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own anything!

**Chapter 11 **

Sunlight steamed on Amara's face. She woke up, and realized that she was in a bed.

"_Didn't I fall asleep on the couch?" _She thought.

"Oh, you're up," Seiya said, entering the room. "I woke up before you, so I put you in the bed, figuring you'd be more comfortable. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you."

"Thanks,' said Amara, "Wait, don't we have school today? I need to get home to get ready."

"Come on, I'll walk you," Seiya.

-------------------------------------------------------

Amara unlocked the apartment door.

"Come on in," she said. The apartment was bigger than Seiya's, and much neater and nicer. Seiya noticed that her parents weren't home.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I live alone," she replied.

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"I hated my stepdad, so I moved out when I was almost 15," Amara said.

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"Don't you remember what I said on the school roof?" she said.

"Oh yeah," Seiya said, remembering that Amara had said that her mom died.

--------------------------------------------------

"So, the other day, on the school roof," Seiya started while walking with Amara to school.

"What about it?" she asked trying to avoid the subject.

"I don't know... you were talking about your childhood. What exactly happened?" he said. Amara sighed.

"My parents divorced when I was 4, and my mom re-married to Darrel Tenno. I didn't like him. He beat my mom and I, mainly because of his anger issues. When I was 6, my mom decided to leave him, so we ran away. While driving, we hit a truck and my mom died instantly, so I had to live with my stepdad. Finally, I ran away because..." she trailed off.

"Because?" Seiya asked.

"I um, got sick of him," Amara said, not wanting to mention her rape.

"Must've been hard, you were so young," Seiya said.

"Yeah," Amara said. Sadness filled her eyes. Seiya noticed. He put his arm around her.

"Hey, cheer up!" Seiya said. Amara smiled.

------------------------------------------------

Seiya was sitting with Amara at lunch. Amara was drawing something on a sheet of lined paper.

"What are you drawing?" he asked.

"The picture that you wanted me to paint," she replied.

"Where's your sketch book? Wasn't it in there?" he asked.

"I lost it," she said. Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"_She just had it yesterday. I bet Misaki had something to do with it,"_ Seiya thought.

"I'll be right back," he said. He found Misaki at her locker. He walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Seiya," she said sweetly.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what, Amara's sketch book," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, here it is, we were just messing with her," Misaki said.

"Leave her the hell alone," he said coldly.

---------------------------------------------------

As Amara was walking to class, Misaki, Nina, and Fumiko took her away and led her to the edge of the school property. Misaki slapped her and Amara fell to the ground. Nina and Fumiko held her down and extended her hand outward.

"Amara, give up Seiya, or else," she said firmly.

"No! I won't. I don't care what you do to me!" Amara said. Misaki picked up a small boulder.

"What if I smashed your hand?" she said, "Then you won't be able to paint!"

"I don't care, I'll paint with my left hand. If you smash that, then I'll use me feet. As long as I get to be with Seiya," Amara said. Misaki threw the boulder down.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I didn't update! I had finals and summer makes me more lazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

"Hey, where's Amara?" Seiya asked, noticing that she wasn't in the classroom.

"I saw her and Misaki and her gang walking together," Yaten said.

"What! Where were they going?" Seiya asked worriedly.

"I saw them walking towards the back," Yaten said. Seiya jumped up and ran out of the classroom.

"Seiya!" Yaten yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seiya charged down the hallway, knocking over many of the students, but he didn't care. He needed to find Amara. He stopped when he was outside, and scanned the school yard. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Misaki, Nina, and Fumiko running. He ran in the direction they were coming from and finally found Amara. He noticed that she wasn't crying, and she didn't look injured.

"Amara," Seiya said, walking up to her. She looked up and smiled. Seiya noticed that her hands were shaking. He kneeled down.

"Are you okay?" Seiya asked.

"S-She didn't do anything," she said, "I-I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good," Seiya said.

"I'm just a little dizzy and have a headache. I'll be okay. We can go back to class," she said.

"No, I'm taking you to the nurse," Seiya said.

"Okay," Amara said, and stood up.

"No, I'll carry you," Seiya said.

"Why?" Amara asked.

"I'll tell them you passed out," he said.

"Okay."

Seiya put his arm around Amara's shoulders and the back of her knees. Amara leaned her head against his chest, suddenly very tired. "Just relax," she heard Seiya say. When they arrived at the nurse's, she was immediately put in bed. "She passed out," Amara heard Seiya say. "Why did she pass out?" the nurse asked. "How the heck should I know? Don't girls get that thing once a month?" Seiya said jokingly. The nurse rolled her eyes and gave Seiya a pass. "See ya!" Seiya said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, the final bell rang. Amara slowly got upand left the school.

"Hey, Amara!" Amara turned around and saw Seiya running up to her.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she replied.

"I'd walk you home, but I have to go somewhere," he said, "I gotta practice."

"For what?" Amara asked.

"I race motorcycles. I gotta practice for the General 8 Endurance,"Seiya replied.

"Really? Cool," Amara said.

"You're more than welcome to come today, but are you feeling okay?" Seiya asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I love racing," Amara replied with a smile.

"Really? Most people hate it, they say it's too dangerous,"Seiya said.

"Every sport is dangerous," Amara said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_At the racetrack _

"Hey everyone! I'm here!" Seiya called.

"Hey, Seiya," called out some men who Amara figured was his 'crew'.

"Whoa! Who's the hot chick?" one of them said. A few whistled. Amara's face turned red. Seiya sweatdropped.

"Come on , guys. Leave her alone. She's taken," Seiya said, and then kissed her.

"Damn," one of them said.

"Where's Kaathe and Robert?" Seiya asked. They pointed to a building.

"Thanks, Come on, Amara," Seiya said.

-------------------------------------------------

"Who's Kaathe and Robert?" Amara asked.

"Kaathe is the one riding in the race with me, and Robert, her husband, is the one that got me started in racing. He used to race, but he got in an accident and part of his leg got amputated. Therefore ending his career," Seiya replied.

"Oh," Amara replied.

"SEIYA!" yelled a woman with shoulder length black hair, "You're late."

"Sorry, Kaathe," Seiya said, "Amara, this is Kaathe. Kaathe, this is Amara, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Amara said, shaking Kaathe's hand.

"Same here," Kaathe said.

"Seiya, you brought a lady with you," said a man who had a metal leg and was walking with crutches.

"Robert, this is my girlfriend, Amara," Seiya said.

"A pleasure to meet you," said Robert.

"You too," said Amara.

"Come on, Seiya," said Robert, "Go get ready."

"Okay," said Seiya, following him.

"Come on, Amara," said Kaathe, "I'll show you where we can watch him."

----------------------------------------------------

"Seiya?" said Robert.

"Yeah," said Seiya in full uniform.

"Here," said Robert, giving Seiya a pair of keys.

"They're the keys to my old bike."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Seiya. Get out there and ride!" said Robert.

---------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly is Seiya doning?" Amara asked Kaathe.

"He runs laps and we time him," Kaathe replied.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Seiya, first lap. Let's see how you do," said one of his crew members.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Seiya sped off and soon finished the first lap.

"1 min. 22 sec. You can do better," they yelled. Seiya sped up.

"1:01! Come on!" they yelled.

"_I need to go faster,"_ Seiya thought. He sped up.

":45. Awesome!" his crew yelled. Seiya accelerated even more.

"Holy crap! He's trying to break the record!" one yelled. "Come on Seiya!"

"He's gonna make it," cried Amara excitedly, "You can do it Sei-"

CRASH!


End file.
